


恭喜小朋友成为男人

by romanticJRX



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:39:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21957520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticJRX/pseuds/romanticJRX
Summary: 新手上路
Relationships: 琛南旧事 - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	恭喜小朋友成为男人

周震南觉得姚琛好烫。

姚琛褪下他的衣服的时候，双手擦过他的肩头、腋下、后腰……每一处被姚琛触碰过的地方都像是起了过敏反应，迅速变红，连带着有些痒。

阳光房这边好像有几个人没有睡觉，断断续续的有聊天的声音传过来，周震南辨别不出那些声音来自哪间房哪个兄弟，他的所有知觉都被身上的男人占据了。

姚琛俯身把小孩的刘海都撩起来，顺着眉心一路向下轻吻舔舐。

周震南今天为我哭了，要吻一吻他的眼睛。  
周震南今天鼻子都哭红了，要亲一亲他的鼻尖。  
周震南今天吻我了，那也要还个更大的给他。

啊，周震南今天吻我泪痣了，那也送他一个。

泪痣男孩把嘴唇凑到身下小孩的眼尾，同时伸出手指摩挲着那一块的娇嫩的皮肤，然后用唇瓣轻轻吮吸了一下，小孩闭着双眼，睫毛扑朔颤动着扫在姚琛脸上，姚琛转了头含住小孩的耳垂。

周震南的双腿被姚琛压住，手臂一开始就搭在了身上人的脖子上。伴随着姚琛的动作，手指无措的在姚琛的背上胡乱点火。

姚琛一路从耳垂吻到锁骨，又到胸前，他感觉到自己每用力吮一下，小孩扣在自己脑后的手就会紧揪一下。心想这样下去以后每次自己都得掉一把头发不可。

好习惯要从第一次开始养成。

姚琛停下抬头看了一眼小孩，凑过去他眼前，小孩眯着眼微抬了头把自己送近一点和男人接吻，学着姚琛的样子含住男人的嘴唇又把舌头伸进对方嘴里。

姚琛眸色越来越深，一边配合着小孩接吻，一边把搭在自己身上的手拉下来放在自己身上最后一件衣物边缘，

“南南，乖，帮我脱掉……”唇齿间的含糊之词因为两人距离太近了，周震南也能听的清清楚楚。

周震南脑子很清醒，但他莫名的什么都不想做，想着就交给姚琛吧就这样吧。

但他还是乖乖的伸手顺着姚琛的腰线滑进了姚琛的股缝，甚至在摸上柔软触感的时候没忍住掐了一下。“啊……痛……”回复他的是姚琛在他胸前作乱的手用力拧了一下粉红的花蕾，麻酥酥的快感混着一点刺痛传上神经。

“南南……”

姚琛另一只手已经探进了周震南的最后一道防线，他抱起小孩的腰把内裤褪到了膝盖以下，这时周震南也不费力的完成了姚琛给他的任务……

只是脸红的快要冒烟了而已。

姚琛没忍住，埋在小孩锁骨笑出了声。

“干嘛你，怎么又笑！”

周震南有些羞恼，仿佛只有自己一个人在害羞，而这个平时不显山不露水的粘人精却在这时候游刃有余的勾起自己的欲望。

“南南，真的想好了吗？”

“……裤子都脱了还说这个？！”周震南看见姚琛灼热的眼神里透出的紧张，有点气笑了。

更何况两人紧贴的一丝不挂的身体已经让他对这个男人现在的欲望有了明晰的认识，自己也是。

“怎么你不行的话，南哥可以上你！啊——”话刚说出口就被这个男人恶劣的打了一下屁股。

姚琛摸过润滑剂的时候顿了顿，“痛就告诉我，嗯？”

“你南哥哪有那么脆弱”周震南好笑的捶在姚琛肩头，接下来就因为体内突然入侵的异物皱起了眉头，双手不自觉抓紧了姚琛臂膀，“嗯……”姚琛一手缓慢的做着扩张，一手抚慰着小孩的前端，尽量让小孩舒服一点。

周震南皱眉缓缓放松试图适应姚琛逐渐增加的手指，一手勾过姚琛接吻，一手向下握住已经蹭在自己腿间灼烫的硬物。

小孩的手太小了，单手握住的坚挺上下撸动几下就会从手中滑出，自己身体本就空虚的叫嚣着渴望更多来充满自己，又握不住男人的性器，一时有些急，

“姚琛，姚琛……”小孩不知道自己想要怎么样，只能一遍一遍喊心里的名字。

姚琛额上挂着大颗的汗珠，啪嗒一声滴落在了周震南的唇间，眼前的景色让姚琛不禁喉结上下滚动了一下，他看着本就因为自己的亲吻有些微微红肿的唇因为汗珠染上了更多水色，然后被周震南轻轻舔舐进去。

因为小孩一向娇嫩，怕第一次处理不好会让小孩太难过，姚琛强撑着等到后穴可以接受三根手指进出才慢慢把自己的分身抵在了微微泛软的穴口。

姚琛一边揉捏着周震南胸前的敏感，一边凑近了他的耳边，“抱紧我，周震南。”

周震南顺从的环住身上的人，还未等开口说句什么就被身后某个难以启齿的部位的热烫感分走了神。姚琛进的很慢，克制着自己不要伤到小孩，越来越深入的每一个瞬间都被周震南的感官无限放大，一边渴望着被填满一边又体会着被撕裂撑开的难言的痛。

姚琛也不好受，一下一下啄着小孩的鬓角，用双手尽可能爱抚过他的每一个敏感点，“放松点，南南。”

姚琛呼出一口浊气，按住了周震南挣动的双腿，霸道的将自己的全部挺了进去，“疼……”周震南一下咬上了姚琛的颈侧，他抱得很紧，姚琛看不到他的表情，但是却感受到了滚烫的液体滴落在自己肩上。

毕竟是未经人事的身体，即使做好了准备，瞬时的疼痛依然让他有些晕，但是他依然清晰的听到了姚琛附在他耳边的话。

他说，“周震南，我爱你。”

等姚琛确定周震南已经可以适应了，就缓缓的动了起来，“琛……”周震南咬住下唇依然没能抑制住舒服的喟叹和呻吟溢出口腔。

姚琛一边小幅度动作着，咬吻到小孩的下巴，“感谢哥哥让你成为真正的男人不？”

小孩有些后知后觉的看着这个笑的一脸莫名的男人，“姚……琛……嗯……你今天……是不是……是不是……”想要说的话被男人的顶弄击碎不成句。

“是不是什么？”姚琛饶有兴致的和小孩搭话，手下和下身都没有停下动作。

“你是不是……知道你给我的那杯是酒？”周震南撑住男人的双肩，努力说完一句完整的话。

“我不知道”语毕又堵住了小孩的唇，长驱直入的舌尖像是去探索小孩口腔里是不是有他说的酒味。

下身突然加速的挺动抽插让周震南更抱紧了他，感受着两人亲密又羞人的结合，埋头姚琛肩窝，呜咽着说了一句什么。

姚琛听清了，他说，“南哥也爱你。”

彩蛋:

*周震南在庆功宴上偷偷喝了一杯酒，姚琛递给他的时候说是饮料，周震南深信不疑，接过来抿了一口，是酒。

叛逆小孩发现自己家哥哥并不知道这个事，就偷偷喝光了。

*庆功宴的时候高嘉朗递给姚琛一杯饮料，叮嘱他别给南南喝酒，小朋友看着点。

姚琛笑着接过来，转头就忘了自己手里哪一杯是饮料哪一杯是酒。

姚琛走到小孩面前的时候，心想，赌一把，大好的日子应该喜事成双。

递过去之后，姚琛端着自己的杯子去和其他兄弟合影，抿了一口，是饮料。

周震南酒量很差，也很少喝酒，少到只在姚琛面前，只有姚琛知道他喝了酒会比较兴奋，会……比平时大胆一点。

姚琛觉得，成功的可能性会大一点。倒是也没想，好事会成的这么彻底。

ps:关于润滑，等有空写平行时空其他故事再补嘻嘻嘻。


End file.
